Naru Dxd
by Animelove100
Summary: couldn't think of a better title. Anyway what if Naruto was Suicidal when he was a Ninja what if god gives him a Second chance will he take it or keep trying to kill her Self Wait her.. read and find out
1. Episode 1

**"Yo Names Animelove100 here and this is a Naruto Highschool DxD fanfic look you readers are gonna see LOTS! of grammar Mistakes so I'm gonna warn you now to turn back because no matter what you say I'm gonna continue this Fanfic I'm tired of having Idea's but I can't write them because of my Grammar it's so Frustrating you know?"**

**With that let's begin.**

**...**

Naruto jumped up excitedly, looking around and wondering where he was when he had passed out from trying for so long to use the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. "Get up." a stern voice said, even though he was already standing. Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya, the nicknamed Ero-sennin. He blinked in confusion as the serious face Jiraiya was making didn't seem to fit on the man's, usually jovial or perverted, face.

"Wh-what?" Naruto muttered, still trying to take in his surroundings. Jiraiya gave him no chance to.

"The training ends today, if you don't want to die... figure it out yourself." Jiraiya said to Naruto, who grunted in confusion as Jiraiy then reached up and pushed Naruto. Of course, this push showed the man's strength as even with a mere flick of his arm, Naruto was sent flying through the underbrush and out over a cavern of immense proportions.

Panic took Naruto almost immediately as he screamed out in fear while plummeting towards the bottom of the gorge. Of course, the first thing he noticed was the spikes on the side of the gorge and attempted to use his newfound chakra control to latch onto the spike. Unfortunately, his control either wasn't good enough or he was moving too fast downwards because he barely got a grip on the surface before sliding right past it.

With his only way of stopping himself obviously not working, his mind finally comprehended the thought he had unconsciously been thinking since he was cast into the gorge, "_I-I'm going to D-die!_" he thought to himself. Unexpectedly, if anyone were to watch Naruto's face they wouldn't see that panic-stricken look on his face any longer. They wouldn't see his mouth open in an eternal scream of fear. They wouldn't see how his bright blue eyes closed in an almost dramatic fashion, and they wouldn't see the small smile that graced his face as he continued his speedy plummet down the gorge.

**No your not I'm not gonna let you Die no Matter how much you want to" **Kyuubi Spoke' "Dam it Stupid fox what are you planing" **Nothing kit just know this when you wake up you'll forget you were Ever Ninja and Suicidal" "**Dam it Kyuubi I won't let you Stop me from having my Freedom let me Die" was Naruto's last thought as he finally hit the Ground and his blood Splattered Everywhere.

**...**

**"Ok that is it for this Chapter now I have a question who Should Naru become the Sister of**

Akeno Himejima.

Rias Gremory

twin of Asia Argento

the little Sister of Koneko Toujou

Kuroka Kato **Made up last Name**

Raynare Amano

or an Angel and Daughter of God.

Review


	2. Episode 2

Here is Episode 2 Enjoy

**Read** :)

...

a boy with blond Spiky hair with birth like whisker marks and blue eyes that could put a Ocean to Shame' finally woke up looking around only to see nothing but white all around him "Where am I?" he muttered. "I have been waiting for you young one" the boy looked around and spotted s girl with black hair' and skin that that was beautifully tanned. emerald green eyes and was wearing civilian like tomboy clothes which was a black T-shirt that was bearly hiding her chest and Skinny jeans. "Are you talking to me?" the boy asked with a confused Expression on his face. "Yes I am now tell me do you know who you are?" she asked. "No I don't know who I am but I would like to know who you are Ms?" the boy asked with a small smile. the girl retuned the Smile "I am an Angel and I was sent here to offer you a Second chance of life" the Angel answered the boy.

"A Second chance...what do you mean?" did I die or something"

"Yes you were pushed off of a very tall cliff"

The boy paled at the answer "Wh...who...killed..m..me?" he asked Nervously.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you young one I will be breaking the rules if I did"

"Ok I understand" the boy slowly nodded slightly disappointed

"Good now on to business"  the Angel Snapped her fingers making a purple Sphere with to black wings on each side appear in her hands.

What is that?"

"This young one is your Second life I'm gonna give you once I put it inside you some stuff about you may change"

"Change like what?"

"Well for example these two wings on the sphere you will have them on your back"

"I'm gonna have wings" the boy yelled excitedly.

the Angel nodded "that is so cool I'm gonna be able to fly around the whole world go Adventuring maybe learn new Jutsu..oww he fell to his knees clutching his head in pain "Jutsu what is a Jutsu?" he thought "What! his Memories are returning faster then I thought" the Angel muttered in panic" "My..Na..Name is...Na..Naruto". "calm down Naruto" the Angel yelled.

Naruto took a deep breath before passing out

"Aw crap this is gonna be a big problem I just know It" she walked up unconscious Naruto and put the Sphere inside him.

"Please be safe young Naruto for the life I was ordered to give you is a blessing and a curse"

...

End of Episode **Review** :)


	3. Adoption

Story up for Adoption Any Takers :)

**Sincerely Animelove100**


End file.
